I Nub You/Trivia
Trivia *This is the first episode to be aired in the 2010s, and the first episode to be aired in 2010. *This is one of the few episodes where Lumpy doesn't kill anybody or himself (the bird was responsible for all of the deaths). *This is the only time in the entire series where Handy gets to feel what having arms is like. *When Petunia can't pick up her bowling ball, she gives Handy's signature scowl. This is one of the nine instances where Handy's scowl is done by another character. The others are Flaky in Rink Hijinks, Russell in Get Whale Soon and Snow Place to Go, Pop in Snip Snip Hooray!, Nutty in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, Sniffles in In a Jam, and Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow ''(twice). *This is one of the few episodes in which Cuddles is not injured or killed. *This is one of the few episodes where Handy appears without his tool belt, the others are ''House Warming, Wipe Out! and Don't Yank My Chain. *This is one of the two episodes to have Handy star without him making his signature scowl, the other episode is The Way You Make Me Wheel. *Just like in Spare Me, Handy (even with his whole body) only knocks down nine pins. *This marks the second time that Petunia and Handy co-starred together, the first being House Warming. *This is the first internet episode to star Petunia since Hello Dolly. *The two starring characters are the only characters who appear and star in House Warming. The three featuring characters are the same characters who star together in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *This is the first internet episode to star Handy since Shard at Work. *This episode is the second Season 3 episode to have the Valentine's Day opening. The first was A Sucker for Love. *This is the first episode in which Cuddles and Giggles' relationship is shown without either one dying. *This is one of few episodes where Handy appears and doesn't do his signature look. *This is one of the few episodes where characters die more than once. *To date, this is the only episode where Handy has hands (though they were Lumpy's hands and not his own). *This is the last episode before Lammy, Mr. Pickels and Truffles are introduced into the show. *This is one of the episodes to have a Blurb version. **The Blurb version, however, was first uploaded to YouTube rather than to the official Mondo site. It was later uploaded there a day after. *This is the one of the episodes that features Lori Jee's voicing for Petunia and Giggles instead of Ellen Connell. *A total of three characters lose their hands in this episode (Handy, Petunia, and Lumpy). This explains the title of this episode. *The YouTube thumbnails for both the original and Blurb version spoil Petunia's arm injury. *The music in this episode can be heard here. Cultural References *The animation is credited to "Amanda Huggnkis," which sounds like "A man to hug and kiss." In reality the actual credit goes to Amanda Latrell and David Winn. **The "Amanda Huggnkiss" joke was once used in a 1992 episode of The Simpsons called "New Kid on the Block". Continuity *This episode supports Cuddles and Giggles' relationship, previously seen in The Carpal Tunnel of Love as well as several regular episodes. Production Notes *According to Kenn, Handy was originally suppose to get wooden hands in this episode. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia